bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boi
"Bad Boi" is a song from the single Bad Boi / Gimme More. This song was performed live at Japan Underground in September 2011. "Bad Boi" also appears on UPGRADE 0.1 〜Non-stop Megamix〜, a bonus CD-R of the full-length English album, UPGRADE 1.0. Lyrics I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy I'm not an angel, don't think I ever could be I'd take my halo and use it as a Frisbee You think you know me? Wanna get to own me? Hold on and let me introduce you to ベントレー 僕は忘れない　それでもこのメロディーは　好き　好き　好き Holy shit, yeah I'm speaking Japanese All the haters over there betcha really wanna wear these shoes But they're mine and I'm stomping Two ears to the ground coz they're chomping Every victory they try hard to take it all Too many bitches and not enough kennels And who gives a shit where I'm sticking my dick? If you aint sucking it it's none of your business Oops! Yeah I'm sorry to be frank But I'm comin atcha baby like a motherfucking tank Somehow I get the notion The judge is passing motion Standard, different standard to the others They scared of what I might say They scared that I'mma gonna getcha Gonna getcha, I'm a bad boy I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy 私の家族は慚愧に堪えない ごめんね　でも　ごめんね　でも I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy I've done things that would make your prudish morals weep I go and play while you're tucked up in your bed asleep You shouldn't go judging this book by his cover Coz I'm leather bound and studded baby, twisted little motherfucker I'll play a prank, no need for you to thank me You can just spank me coz I'm kinda trashy Come on baby, I can tell that you really wanna Let loose tonight, let me coz I'mma gonna Show you things that I bet you've never ever done-na Like no other – drumroll!! Du-du-na du-na du-na… I'm pretty nifty with these rhymes, そうですね? A new sign of the times, but I'm killing, yeah? This is Bentley with a tendancy to offend These are my words, not to reinterpretate or bend This is my message and I'm here to represent Rated R, 18+ for explicit content Somehow it's just not the same How I'm supposed to meet a standard Different standard from the others Now it is time for a change Watch out coz I'mma gonna getcha Gonna getcha, I'm a bad boy I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy 私の家族は慚愧に堪えない ごめんね　でも　ごめんね　でも I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy They tried to make me a popstar Tried to keep me squeaky clean But I'm the dirtiest motherfucker That the world has never seen I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy 私の家族は慚愧に堪えない ごめんね　でも　ごめんね　でも I'm sorry mama, sorry papa But I've been a very bad boy Very bad boy, very bad boy Category:UPGRADE 0.1 songs Category:Singles Category:Lyric videos